


Parent's Rage

by Nigaki



Series: Wild and Soft [3]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha Arthur, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Chapter 3: Clemens Point (Red Dead Redemption 2), Discrimination, Dutch is being a dick, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Kidnapping, M/M, Omega John, Parent-Child Relationship, Protective Arthur Morgan, Protective John Marston, Sexism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23653987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigaki/pseuds/Nigaki
Summary: John was just taking a nap, he wasn't expecting to wake up and find his son missing.
Relationships: John Marston/Arthur Morgan
Series: Wild and Soft [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687138
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70





	Parent's Rage

**Author's Note:**

> I'm getting better with translating this. Or at least I hope so.

John put the ax on the ground and stretched, releasing his muscles from the tensions they gained during chopping wood. He was sure he just provided the camp with enough logs to last a week. Nobody ordered him to do that, he was just bored and he preferred this than cleaning the dishes.

He rested for a moment longer before gathering all the wood to transport it somewhere closer to the main fire where Uncle was currently sitting, not doing anything, and Swanson looked like he just had a close meeting with his syringe. John didn’t react to Uncle’s invitation to sit down with him and chat, he just ignored him and got back to the wood. He needed to hide it from the rain or else the whole stock that’s supposed to last a week will dry for that long.

John was just putting another firewood on the special cloth, when out of nowhere one of the logs was taken right before he tried to grab it. John smiled before putting more stern look at his face and a looked at his son.

“Give it back, Jack,” he ordered the boy.

“I don’t have anything,” Jack said innocently while trying to hold the piece of wood behind his back.

“Jack.”

“Can I help?” Jack asked quickly, already bored by his previous game.

“It’s too heavy for you.”

John put some more wood on the cloth and folded it around them, and then tossing it on his shoulder.

“Then I’ll take only two!” Jack grabbed another piece, barely being able to hold it in his small hands.

“Come on then,” John encouraged him and together they walked to the wagon that during camping was used as a storehouse. He put the first load of firewood on it and the lifted Jack so he could throw his pieces in there too. “And done.”

Jack laughed happily while being put on the ground again. “That was fun.”

“We ain’t finished yet,” John reminded the boy. They went back for the rest of the firewood, once again John lifted full and heavy cloth while Jack just grabbed two pieces and they carried it to the wagon. “Now we’re done. Thanks for the help.”

John ruffled his son’s hair which caused Jack to squeak and run away. The boy almost tripped on some rock.

“You’re welcome, Pac” Jack says proudly before looking at the horses lazily grazing at the edge of the camp. “When Daddy will be back?”

“Soon,” John assured him. Arthur left after breakfast to help Bill, Micah and Sean with some work for the Grays. “He will be back today.”

At least he hoped so. John tried not to show it but he was worried Arthur won’t be back again, just like when he was kidnapped by Colm. Only recently he got back on his feet and John was slightly paranoid about his mate’s safety ever since.

“That’s too long,” Jack pointed out disappointed. “He promised to take me fishing again.”

“Really? You know, it’s the best to catch some fishes in the evening so if Daddy will be back then, you two can still go fishing.”

Those words cheered Jack up a little. “Really?”

“Sure,” John confirmed and yawned. He didn’t wake up early and he slept the whole night but today he was surprisingly tired since morning. Taking a nap seemed like a good idea. “Go play, the time will pass faster.”

“Can we play together?” Jack asked with hope. “We could pretend sticks are swords, it’s really easy!”

“Another time, Jack,” he promised, ruffling his hair again. “I’ll go take a nap so if you need me, I’ll be in our tent, okay?”

“Okay.”

Disappointed, Jack walked away towards the lake.

John hated disappointing his own son but he was really tired. He always becomes grumpy then, in that state he would only ruin the boy’s fun.

Yawning again, he moved towards his tent and after he entered, he laid down on the bed that still smelled of Arthur. A familiar scent made him sleepier, John purred with content and fell asleep fast, waking up only a few hours later. 

It was still bright and the smell of Pearson’s stew was in the air. John’s stomach rumbled so he quickly left the bed, already feeling better after few hours of sleep. Not perfect, but better.

There was some people standing in line to the pot with the stew. John decided not to stand there idly for his turn, even for a short moment, so instead he went looking for his son.

“Jack!” he shouted while walking towards the shore where Jack liked to play the most, usually with Cain. “Jack, come eat!”

Nothing, no answer. John sighed irritated and checked the rush that was growing all around. Jack liked to hide in them from other but this time he was not there.

“Jack!” he shouted again, walking along the shoreline. The boy wasn’t behind theirs or Dutch’s tent or on the pier. “Where did this boy went this time?”

Shaking his head, John returned to the pot. Everyone already took their share so he took one for himself as well and walked with it to the table that was already occupied by Karen and Charles.

“Hey,” John greeted them. “Can I join?”

“Always”, Charles answered with his soft voice and pointed at the empty crate. “How’re you feeling?”

John looked at him confused. “What do you mean?”

“I never saw you sleeping during day.”

“I was tired,” he explained and started eating. “I slept well tonight but maybe I’m still exhausted after those night when Arthur was unconscious.”

He couldn’t count how many nights he stayed awake to be sure that Arthur wouldn’t die in his sleep while the fever was burning his body from the inside.

“That may be it” Charles agreed.

They ate in silence, only listening to the chat of their friends. When the sound of hoofbeats joined the usual cacophony, John perked up, being sure it’s Arthur. He couldn’t be more wrong, it was a complete opposite of his mate.

Micah left his horse and with a quick pace he walked towards Dutch’s tent where their leader was eating. John had a bad feeling. The last time he felt something like that Arthur didn’t return with others but the alpha was the only one who didn’t come back then, this time Sean and Bill were missing too. 

“Listen up, everybody!” Dutch shouted suddenly and walked outside his tent. Micah stood by his side like a loyal dog. “I apologize for interrupting your meal but Micah just brought some bad news.”

Johns stomach turned on itself after hearing those words. He almost threw up those bits of food he ate so far. He quickly stood up to come closer but the moment he was on his feet he felt dizzy and stumbled slightly. If it wasn’t for Charles who caught him, he would surely had fell.

“Don’t panic, John,” his friend said to him, still holding him by the arm. “Don’t think about the worst scenarios.”

How was he not supposed to think about it when Dutch used such words and Arthur wasn’t back again?

John didn’t respond to Charles, only pulled his hand from the alpha’s grasp and came closer with the rest of the gang members. Only then Dutch started saying more.

“Sean is dead.” No one was even whispering before those words were said but somehow the silence became even more prominent. Shock slowly appeared on everybody’s faces and John was feeling like the worst bastard because instead of the surprise or anger, a relief filled his body. Sean was dead but Arthur was still alive. “The deal with the Grays was a trap. They attacked the boys when they were heading to the meeting. Micah, Bill and Arthur came out of this without a scratch but the young Sean… We’ll miss him terribly.”

“Where is Bill and Arthur then?” John asked, wanting to know what exactly happened with his alpha.

“Relax, Marston, he’s fine,” Micah answered him instead of Dutch. “This time nobody left him, he left on his own, angry as a bull. He didn’t want to see us.”

Sounds like Arthur, John thought. The older man liked to process hard situations alone, no matter how many times John offered him support.

He would rather have his mate here, by his side, but at least he was alive.

Dutch made a speech about how the gang needs to be strong and united, more than ever after Sean’s death but the morals among the members didn’t rise up at all. Almost everyone abandoned their meal and left the bowls on the ground for Cain to eat everything. After such feast, the dog will later lay down belly up under some three, wagging his tail till it will fall off. It didn’t take long for Cain to clean the first bowl.

John was one of the few that returned to eating, and only because the hunger was stronger than the need to vomit after hearing about Sean’s death. The kid didn’t deserve to die. He was annoying and lazy but sometimes also funny and he was a perfect drinking buddy.

Soon John finished his meal and refilled the bowl for Jack. He looked for him again, checking every bush, under every table, every wagon and tent. He walked the whole shoreline, the edge of the woods and even checked the horses but there was no sight of Jack.

John felt his blood turn cold.

“Jack!” he shouted with fear in his voice. The lack of answer was like a punch to the gut. “Jack!”

“John?” The omega quickly turned to Karen who just approached him from the back. “Everything alright?”

“Have you seen Jack?” He stepped so close to the girl she had to take a step back.

“Not since two hours ago, no.” Panicked, John looked around one more time. “Something happened?”

“I don’t know,” he admitted and moved past the fellow omega to look some more. Jack had to be somewhere in the camp, he wasn’t allowed to leave, he would never do something like that, so where was he?

For a brief second he thought that Jack drowned. Arthur didn’t teach him to swim yet and since John didn’t know how to do it to begin with, he never taught their son either. But they were staying by the lake, not the river with a strong current, someone would notice a floating body, there was always someone standing at the shore. Something else must’ve happened.

John tried very hard not to panic but when your child disappears it’s impossible to not feel any fear that was steadily getting stronger. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest and hands were shaking while he was going back and forth through the whole camp. He already searched every corner but he still started all over again, shouting Jack’s name and looking around franticly.

“What’s going on, John?” Lenny asked him, when he was searching among the horses again.

“Have you seen Jack?” Please say yes, please say yes, he begged in his mind, not wanting to hear any other answer.

“No, sorry.”

John could swear his heart stopped before it started beating again with a speed of a galloping horse. With each passing moment he was more scare and when he checked every corner again without any success, his stomach was almost at his throat by this point. 

Ignoring other words from Lenny, he continued looking for Jack while trying not to think of possibility of not finding him in the camp. He had to be somewhere, he wouldn’t wander out. So what if John already searched the whole camp, Jack was there somewhere, he just missed him, that’s all.

He was doing a fifth tour through the camp, checking every corner one by one and still nothing. Jack disappeared like a smoke on the wind.

“Jack!” he shouted out of breath. He had no idea if it was because of all the running or because of the panic. “Jack!”

“What the hell are you doing, John?” Dutch questioned him when John was looking around his tent.

“I can’t find Jack anywhere,” he explained quickly and turned towards his leader. “Have you seen him? Please tell me you saw him, Dutch.”

“I’m sorry, son, I have not.” John was in too much fear to be embarrassed by his own pathetic whimper that escaped from him. “When have you seen him the last?”

“He was going to the shore, few hours ago.” Even while saying this, John didn’t stop looking around in hope that Jack will come out from somewhere. “I don’t know, I was taking a nap and Jack went to the lake to play. Dutch…”

“We’ll find him, no worries,” Dutch assured him, putting his palm on his shoulder. Molly who just joined them to see what’s going on smiled at John warmly to show her support. “I’m sure he’s near, Where Jack would go?”

“I looked for him everywhere, he’s not there!”

Arthur. He needed Arthur so the alpha could help looking for Jack, where the hell was he?!

“Miss O’Shea, be that kind and help with the searching,” Dutch asked Molly. “And tell the other that the boy is missing.”

“Of course.”

Molly went away to look, John tried to do the same, going into other direction but Dutch stopped him.

“You should rest, son,” he suggested.

“My child is missing,” John reminded his leader. “I’ll rest when I find him.”

He yanked his hand from Dutch and walked away, already seeing that other gang members started looking for Jack. Beside Arthur, Bill and Micah, who went god knows where, everyone was present in the camp so in just few seconds the huge area was being searched. With that many people they were bound to find Jack eventually. If he was somewhere close, and John had a feeling that wasn’t the case. 

Dutch told him to rest but he wasn’t feeling tired at all like he did recently. What kind of stupid idea that was anyway, it was about his son! He won’t rest till the boy is safe.

The sun was slowly setting, ready to hid behind the horizon. If they won’t find Jack before dusk, they won’t find him at night neither.

For the sixth time he was checking every place in the camp. Mary-Beth was with him, she tried to cheer him up but each one of her soothing words were like a water off duck’s back. John appreciated her wish to help but even Arthur wouldn’t be able to calm him down right now. Not when their child was in danger.

He stopped by the table where he left Jack’s food earlier. It became cold a long time ago. John stared at it and just looked, thinking about how he’ll never give their son breakfast or dinner. How he’ll never hear the boy’s complains about eating the same thing for the whole week.

John’s eyes began to sting, the tears gathered in the corners but he whipped them quickly. That wasn’t the time for crying, he needed to get a hold of himself, Jack needed him.

He took few deep breaths to compose himself and returned to the search. Ha was planning to go further than before, along the shoreline.

“Mr. Marston?” John heard behind himself.

“What?” he growled and turned to Kieran who fidgeted nervously a few steps behind him. “Have you found Jack? If not, don’t waste my time.”

“I didn’t. But I saw him.”

John stopped abruptly and returned to the boy who became even more nervous.

“Where?” John asked, and got closer to the omega.

“On that shore.” Kieran pointed at the place where John was checking as first, that’s where Jack went before John left him. “He was drawing in the sand with a stick and tossed rocks to the lake. I was carrying water for the horses so I walked by him few times.”

“When?” John took another step towards Kieran, forcing him to step back. “When was it?”

“I don’t know, two hours ago? But it’s not all.” The boy was fully shaking now with fear. “When I was carrying the last bucket I saw someone. On the edge of the woods. They looked like Braithwaites. Three of them. ”

“What?!” John yelled angrily, shoving Kieran at the tree behind him. The boy screamed with pain and curled around himself, protecting the face with his hands. “You moron! And you only telling about it now?!”

“You were sleeping, sir!” Kieran explained himself.

“Then you should’ve told someone else!”

Braithwaites here, so close to camp, close to Jack.

Kieran continued with his explanations. “I thought they came to meet with Dutch! We’re making deals with them, ain’t we?”

“We never invite strangers to our camp!” Scared, Kieran whimpered and bared his neck in a submissive act. John ignored it and instead of leaving the boy alone or accepting his surrender, he grabbed the throat he was offering. “They kidnapped my son!”

That was the only explanation of Jack disappearance. What else could’ve happened to him? He was an obedient boy, he knew what he was allowed to do and what not, he wouldn’t go anywhere by himself but if some stranger sneaked into the camp when Jack was far away from others, they would have no problems with kidnapping him.

And that’s exactly what happened. The gang felt too safe in here, they should’ve been protecting the camp more. And he should’ve been protecting Jack better. He shouldn’t have let him be alone, even if there was a camp full of protective aunts and uncles few steps over, ready to tear apart anyone who would try to harm the boy.

“John, hey, John!” Kieran was struggling in his grasp, scratching and kicking but John didn’t release him, he was too blinded by fear and anger to let go. Only a strong pull on his back caused him to drop the boy who started coughing and trying to catch his breath. “For god’s sake, what’s gotten into you?”

“They kidnapped him!” John told Hosea who just saved Kieran from being strangled.

“Who?”

“Braithwaites!” John pointed at Kieran. “And this idiot didn’t tell anyone he saw them!”

If only he did what was expected from him, Jack would’ve been fine. Now they couldn’t be even sure if the boy is alive. John didn’t want to think about it.

“What do you mean he saw them, where?” Hosea kept asking while remaining calm, which John couldn’t do right now.

“On that shore,” Kieran answered and pointed to the other side of the lake. “They were hiding in the woods. I’m sorry Mr. Marston, I didn’t know. I really thought they came to talk witch Dutch. I would never expect them to kidnap little Jack. ”

John’s anger lessen slightly but he was still angry at Kieran for his irresponsibility. He cornered the boy again and ignored Hosea who tried to stop him. Kieran froze with his back to the tree and looked at John with scared eyes.

“You better pray for us getting Jack alive,” John threatened him. “If something will happen to my son, Arthur and I will kill you and you will beg for Arthur to get to you first because he won’t be even half as cruel with you as I will.”

Kieran gulped.

“Yes, Mr. Marston,” the boy trembled and bared his neck again.

John growled loudly at him and left the omega alone. He heard Hosea going after him, they stopped by his and Arthur’s tent.

“That doesn’t look good,” Hosea concluded. “First Grays killed Sean, now Barithwaites are snooping around our camp and kidnapped Jack.”

“They wouldn’t have kidnapped him if only Kieran would told us he saw them,” John growled, pacing in front of the tent. 

“There is no use in blaming him.” John glared at Hosea. “He doesn’t know about ours businesses, no wonder he assumed it’s a business meeting.” 

“They kidnapped my son because of him!” John yelled. It was Kieran’s fault, nothing could justify his lack of proper action. Even if he thought Braithwaites only came to talk, he should’ve told someone they have visitors. “Jack can die because of him!”

John didn’t even want to think what he and Arthur will do if they won’t find Jack safe and sound.

“Why the hell are you screaming so much, John?”

Dutch was coming their way, with Molly just behind him.

“They kidnapped Jack,” John explained hurriedly. “Braithwaites, they were here.”

“Kieran saw them recently,” Hosea added. “They must’ve noticed just like Grays that we’re playing with them and now they want revenge.”

“I’ll kill every single one of those son of a bitches,” John swore, placing a hand on his revolver. “We need to go there, Dutch. Now.”

They knew where Jack was, all they needed to do now was to get him back. If all of them would go to Braithwaites Manor, they could rescue him with no problems.

“Wait a little, John,” Dutch ordered him, watching him and Hosea carefully. “You sure that’s what happened? Maybe Jack only got lost somewhere.”

“Everyone is looking for him, we would’ve found him by this point!”

They were only wasting time standing there and talking instead of rushing to get Jack.

“You need to calm down, John, you’re not thinking clearly.”

“Calm down?” John repeated shocked before anger flared up in him again. “My son was kidnapped! I don’t need to calm down, I need to rescue him and kill everyone who lay their hands on him, not wonder if it was a kidnapping or not!”

“John is right, Dutch.” Hosea was on his side, good. “There is no time to waste, we don’t know what those scums will do with the boy.”

John looked thankfully at his friend.

Dutch took the cigar in his hand and stared at them again. 

“We need to rescue the boy, that’s true,” he agreed with them. “But if he’s really there, then we’ll find him and take him home, but to do this we need some discipline, not a hysteric omega on a killing spree.”

“Hysteric?!”

“Jesus Christ, why are you yelling?”

Arthur.

Completely ignoring Dutch and what else he had to say about his hysteria, John rushed towards his mate who was slowly and calmly going their way.

“Arthur!” John got to him in a few steps and almost throw him out of balance when in his rush he bumped into alpha. “They kidnapped Jack!”

“What?” Arthur stared at him confused. “What do you mean kidnapped? When? How?”

“Braithwaites! Hour or two ago,” he explained quickly so they could finally do something about it. “The sneaked into the camp and took him!”

Arthur’s deep, rumbling growl could’ve been felt even in bones. The alpha was furious but even in a state like that, when he grabbed John by the arms and moved him to the side to get to Dutch, he had done so as gently like while handling a newborn.

“How did this happened?!” he demanded the answer from Dutch. “He was supposed to be safe here!”

“I don’t know how it happened, son, but I promise you we’ll get him back,” their leader assured him calmly and dropped his cigar on the ground.

“Of course we will, because we’ll go to Braithwaites and shoot everyone who will try to stop us,” Arthur decided and without waiting for anyone, he went back to his horse.

“We were just planning to go, it’s good you came back when you did,” said Dutch again.

“Dutch!” Bill shouted. He and Micah and few other members just emerged from the woods. “We heard what happened to Jack. You need more guns?”

“Every single one of them,” Dutch answered and soon the whole gang was ready to go. “Micah, Kieran, stay and protect the camp. If anyone come by, shoot them. John, you stay too, everyone else with me!”

“What do you mean ‘stay’?” John protested. “It’s about my son!”

“Exactly, it’s about your son.” From his horse’s back, Dutch looked at John like at a disobedient child. “You’re too emotional about this, you’re not thinking clearly.”

John gawked at him shocked before regaining the control of his tongue again.

“Arthur is going!” he pointed out and. “It’s his son too! Is he not thinking clearly as well?!”

“Arthur can control himself. It’s his son but he wasn’t the one who gave birth to him and he isn’t as emotionally connected to him as you.” Nonsense. A whole bunch of them! Jack was the apple of Arthur’s eye. “You’ll panic, you’re already doing it. We’re supposed to rescue Jack, I don’t want to take care of a scared omega who will only cry and get in our way or will run at the enemies without thinking.”

Taking care of him! As if he was a small child! It was the first time Dutch was forbidding him to be a part of the action only because John was an omega. As if it was any problem during shooting. Yes, he was angry and scared, but so was Arthur and no one told him he should calm down because he’s being hysteric!

“I’m gonna pretend you didn’t say that about my mate, Dutch,” Arthur interrupted them, getting with his horse between the other alpha and John. “He’s going with us.”

Usually Arthur didn’t help him with something like that, John was perfectly capable of taking care of himself but now he was grateful for the help. It was sad but Dutch would sooner listen to another alpha than to ‘hysteric omega’.

John wasn’t reacting to this situation any worse than Arthur who just threatened to kill everyone involved in Jack’s kidnapping. He was panting with anger and growling at the same time. The older man was as furious as John but apparently it was more acceptable in alphas.

“You sure, Arthur?” Dutch asked him. John wasn’t waiting for his approve and just went to saddle his horse and climbed on him when it was done, ignoring suggestive looks from Dutch who still didn’t want him to go. Thankfully, other gang members supported John on this subject, like Lenny who smiled at him. “He’s an omega…”

“And I’m an alpha. Glad that we sorted it out.” John grinned slyly when Arthur didn’t even let Dutch say something absurd again. “He’s good with guns and it’s about his son. He coming.”

John would like to be able to decide for himself, without having to count on his mate’s help, but he knew there was no other way, so he swallowed his pride and was just glad he could come.

“Alright, he can go.” How nice of him to agree. John would’ve gone even without Dutch’s approval. No one would’ve been able to hold him in the camp when his son was in danger. “Just keep an eye on him.”

Arthur didn’t say anything, he was as tired of this nonsense as John who only gritted his teeth and rode alongside his mate when the gang set off to rescue Jack.

Dutch was saying they would’ve to take care of him, that he would get in their way. At the end, John was sure he convinced the leader it was never a problem when he surely shoot every Braithwaite that were coming at them from the manor. Maybe some other omega would’ve been hysteric and would’ve rushed at the enemies without any plan but John listened to every order and patiently waited for another move, fighting all the time by Arthur’s side.

When they got to the manor – him, Arthur, Dutch and Hosea – the spread out to cover more ground and find Jack. They shouted his name but he never answered. John hoped it was not because the boy was dead.

They searched the whole first floor, leaving behind flipped over furniture and bookshelves which could hide a secret passages or hideouts. The lack of evidences of Jack even being here was getting the two mates nervous, but they remained calm and joined Dutch and Hosea upstairs where the two alphas were trying to get inside to one of the rooms. 

The lady of the house was probably there given by the fact how much the room was protected from the inside. John and Arthur wanted to help with getting inside, but when they tried to force their way through the balcony, the backup arrived and they had to cover their friends who stayed outside.

“Good job,” Arthur praised him when the last enemy died from the bullet to the head.

John reloaded the gun just in case. “Not bad for a hysteric omega, huh?” They both got back to the balcony doors, John pushed at it alone but it didn’t budge. Something blocked it from the inside. “On three. One.”

“Two.”

“Three!”

Arthur fell inside first and soon after he shoot two times before John even lifted his gun. Two sons of Catherine Braithwaite dropped dead and the woman herself, when he only got to the room, Dutch dragged out of the bedroom she was hiding in.

He and Arthur stayed in the back. They weren’t stupid, if they would only come closer, they would lose control and kill the woman so they let Dutch and Hosea deal with the old hag. She didn’t say anything important, but they weren’t finished with her just yet.

Dutch grabbed the woman by the hair and took her downstairs, Arthur followed him with a finger shaking on the trigger, tempted to press it. John went with Hosea who ripped the curtain from one of the windows and wrapped it around the broken leg of a chair before handing it to John. He didn’t have to say anything, John knew what he needed to do.

With great pleasure, he tossed the oil lamp at the wall that in seconds was covered in flames. He put the chair leg in them and lit up the curtain before setting the fire to everything in the house. Books, tablecloths, pillows, everything was a great fuel for a fire that quickly spread on everything, climbing the walls like some hellish snake. Before the night will end, only rubble will be left which was a small price for kidnapping John’s son. 

They went outside of the burning manor. Dutch tossed Catherin on the ground, not listening to her laments about her house and killed sons. They questioned her more, asking where she took Jack but that witch refused to talk. She only looked at the four of them before her gaze focused solely on John.

“It’s yours son, isn’t he?” she asked and then shifted her gaze to Arthur while scenting the air. “And yours. I can smell him on you. I hope he dies so you can feel what I feel now.”

“I wouldn’t provoke them, Mrs. Braithwaite,” Hosea suggested her and extended his hand to the side when John and Arthur tried to get to the woman. “There is no one more dangerous on this world than parents protecting their child. You can still survive this, just tell us where is the boy.”

“You stole my alcohol, my horses. You killed my sons!” she screamed at them.

“You should’ve stayed away from mine!” John snarled and leaped forward again, only stopped by Arthur who was trying to control himself as well. The alpha was growling and soon John joined him.

“Where is the boy?” Hosea demanded.

The old alpha looked at each of them, wondering if keeping silent would be worth it.

“My sons gave him to Angelo Bronte,” she revealed finally. Nothing was stopping John from killing Catherine anymore. “So I assume in Saint Denis.”

So far? It would take at least few hours on horseback. Another hours of fear and not knowing if Jack is okay. They couldn’t even be sure if Catherine was telling the truth or lied so they could suffer longer. While they would look in Saint Denis, Jack could be in completely different place from where they could never rescue him.

They didn’t need any more information. Bill and Lenny informed them they searched the rest of the buildings and only found some deformed girl locked in the privy near the lake. No sight of Jack.

John wanted to kill the woman responsible for his son’s kidnapping but Dutch decided it would be better to let her suffer. Reluctantly, but he and Arthur agreed with him. Dutch and Hosea went back to their horses, he and Arthur stayed with Catherin who was looking at them with hatred.

“You won’t get him back,” she said to them. “He’s probably on the ship heading towards Italy.”

“The Italy is just across the ocean,” Arthur noticed. “Hell, on the other hand, is a place from where you can’t get your sons back.”

Catherin growled at him, maybe she even wanted to jump at him and scratch his eyes out but instead she slowly stood up and walked to her burning house while wailing loudly.

When the whole gang was leaving, they could hear the woman’s screams of pain when she was burning alive. Crazy hag. She wouldn’t be able to get her sons back so she followed them. During their way back John wondered what would grief made him do if it turned out Jack died.

It was still the middle of the night when they got back. Those who stayed in the camp were waiting for them and wanted to know how did the rescue went but they didn’t have any good news for them.

“We need to go to Saint Denis,” John stated when he followed Dutch and Hosea with Arthur on their way to the leader’s tent.

Dutch nodded. “I agree but not today.”

“Jack is…”

“Safe,” Hosea assured him. “Whatever Catherine Braithwaite wanted to gain by selling him to this Bronte fella, Jack’s probably more valuable to him alive than dead.”

“You don’t know that,” Arthur noticed. He was shaking with emotions, the alpha wanted to go to Saint Denis immediately just like John.

“We need to think what to do next,” Dutch stated. “We can’t just barge into Saint Denis and cause a fight. We don’t know Bronte but why would he hurt an innocent boy?”

“Because he can be a dangerous maniac?” John suggested.

“Riding out right now will do us nothing anyway.” John wanted to protest but Hosea hushed him by rising his hand. “We’re all tired, we just lost Sean, at least one of the families knows where are we hiding. We need to take care of ourselves before we can help Jack who I’m sure is fine. No one will harm an innocent boy.”

“I hope you’re right, Hosea.”

Arthur was torn, he wanted to go to Saint Denis immediately, John too, but their father was right. Any hasty actions will bring them nowhere, it could only cause more problems. While they will be in Saint Denis, those Braithwaites that weren’t at the manor during the shooting may attack the camp. He and Arthur might even get killed in the city if they won’t look for Bronte carefully. Or worse, they could scare him and make him hide Jack somewhere.

Whatever they wanted it or not, they needed a break to restore their strength. Only well rested and calm they could help Jack.

“I know it’s hard for you two, but try to get some sleep,” Dutch advised them. “We’ll decide what to do next in the morning.”

John didn’t want to return to their tent where there was a place for one more person that was now missing. Arthur even stopped at the entrance and looked at the empty bed. He stood like that for a while before he started taking off some of his clothes to lay down. John joined him and after a short while they were both laying on the bed but they weren’t trying to fall asleep just yet.

It was strange to lay here without Jack squeezed between them and sleeping calmly. The bigger the boy was growing, the more problematic sleeping together was becoming. They complained sometimes that their son takes more space than the two of them combined but they missed it now. The bed was uncomfortably empty without him. It was too quiet when they couldn’t hear million questions before falling asleep or Jack’s complains that he’s not sleepy, or him mumbling in his dream. 

John wasn’t even asleep, yet he knew already that he won’t sleep much during this night and even if he will, the nightmares will haunt him. Jack, wherever he was in Saint Denis, was probably having troubles with sleeping too. John couldn’t imagine how scared he must be in some place he never saw before, where there wasn’t any familiar face and who knows what were the conditions in the place he was being held at. Did they gave him a bed or told him to sleep on the floor? Did they feed him, gave him water? How were they treating him?

He couldn’t know and it was keeping him restless. Jack should be here, where he would be safe, where they could protect him and take care of him. Instead of being with his fathers, Jack was surrounded by strangers who wanted to use him for god knows what. He probably didn’t even know what was happening, or if he’ll even see his fathers again, and for such a young boy it’s a terrifying thought.

John would give anything to be with him, hug him and make him not be scared. He would trade places with him without hesitation.

“We’ll get him back” Arthur whispered in the dark. John looked at him unconvinced and sighed when his mate touched his cheek and shifted closer to kiss him on the forehead. “I promise. I will do everything I can.”

“Me too.” John held his mate tighter. “It shouldn’t have happened.”

If it weren’t for Kieran and his stupidity… Damn it, if John himself hadn’t had go to sleep in the middle of the day for no reason and kept an eye on his kid, Jack would’ve been sleeping with them right now.

“It’s my fault,” he confessed with shaking voice.

“It’s not.” Arthur took his palm in his and squeezed it gently.

John shook his head. “I was sleeping instead of watching him.”

“Then it’s my fault too, I wasn’t even in the camp.”

“It was my turn to watch Jack,” John reminded him, feeling more guilty with each passing second.

“The whole gang was supposed to watch him.” Arthur was trying to make him feel better with his shooting touch. “It was always like that, you can’t be blamed for being tired. You could’ve even been outside of the camp, the gang should’ve had an eye on Jack then. Nobody could predict that someone would sneak here and kidnap him.”

“Kieran should’ve told he saw someone.” He was still angry at the omega for that, even though the boy felt guilty, which was very obvious to notice when they told everyone they didn’t find Jack.

“No point in looking for someone to blame.” Arthur let go of John’s hand to put his on the omega’s neck, right on the mating mark he left there years ago. “Every one of us could’ve done something different, it’s not important now, what’s important is getting Jack back safe.”

John nodded but he couldn’t just forget his own guilt like Arthur was telling him. He felt it was partially his fault, just like it was Kieran’s or Dutch’s who didn’t send someone to patrol the whole area, instead choosing to guard only the paths leading to the camp. 

All what was needed to prevent it was not to fell asleep.

“He must be scared right now.” John moved closer to his mate to at least try to sleep, but the twisting stomach and the bile rising up to his throat wasn’t helping much with it. “I’m scared.”

“So am I.”

The last time they’re this scared was when Jack was barely one year old and he fell sick. They’re sure they’re going to lose him then, Jack had a fever for days, he cried almost all the time and no medicine worked. They’re getting ready for the worst when on the eight day fever dropped slightly and so the other symptoms before they were just gone in next couple of days.

Those were the worst days of their life, they almost didn’t sleep the whole time and they’re worried for days. They never wanted a repeat of that times but three years later fate decided to try taking their son again. Just like the last time, they weren’t going to give up easy, even if they will have to destroy the whole Saint Denis to find Jack.

“He wanted to go fishing with you again,” John remembered suddenly. Jack just wanted to play and wait for his daddy’s return. He didn’t deserve this.

“I will,” Arthur promised, his throat sounded stuffed with sob. “We’ll find him.”

His mate held John tighter.

“I know,” he admitted and closed his eyes.

Arthur started purring to make his sleep easier. Usually alpha’s purring worked shooting on omegas that were mated to them and vice versa, but not this time. No matter how loud Arthur purred, John couldn’t relax like always, he was tense and stressed. Arthur’s too.

John started to purr as well to help his mate but it didn’t bring them any peace. Exhausted, they fell asleep eventually, still tense and unsure if they’ll see their son ever again.

When both man woke up in the morning they didn’t feel rested at all but despite of that they dressed quickly and get Dutch out of bed to talk about the plan. They didn’t want to wait any longer which their leader was still suggesting, he was saying that Jack is safe and there is no need to rush. Maybe he was right but John couldn’t stand the thought of being separated with his son for who knows how long. Jack was surely missing them, that’s why John decided to argue with Dutch about his decision.

Hosea tried to be a mediator between the two of them but Arthur quickly joined the argument and he was on John’s side which John was grateful for. The alpha wanted to head to Saint Denis today but also added that after reaching the city they should remain calm. It was far better plan than sitting in the camp and slowly preparing far from the city, instead of being as close to it as possible. John had the same plan since the beginning But Dutch didn’t listen to him.

They were coming to some agreement finally and stopped yelling at each other when the unexpected guest in the person of agent Milton from Pinkerton’s Detective Agency showed up. He was the last person they needed right now. They get rid of him after a short talk and showing their strength but that didn’t mean they’re safe. Everyone knew that so Dutch ordered the gang to move out. John and Arthur were chosen for the job to clean their new hideout.

“Control your omega better, he’s too emotional,” Dutch told Arthur and looked at John with disapproval when the omega was preparing for the ride and the rest of the gang members were packing. “He was hysteric when we’re discussing everything and he raised his voice all the time.”

John growled at Dutch angrily. Stupid idea, Dutch felt like he’s pride and position as a leading alpha were being attacked, and growled back even louder, demanding the submission. From a mated omega. It was almost like saying to other alpha(a mate, alpha father or alpha mother) that their authority means nothing. Many alphas would attack for something like that, or at least feel offended. Like Arthur. Bur Arthur couldn’t care less for his own authority, he was angry on John’s behalf. It didn’t take long for him to stood up to their leader. The alpha jumped between John and Dutch and started growling ferociously, ready to fight if necessary. 

“Calm down for god’s sake!” Susan shouted at them. “Dutch, you want to provoke him to fight?”

“Of course not, but he should teach his omega some manners because John clearly forgot who is the leader here.”

His manner were fine, he just wasn’t going to allow anyone to insult him, alpha leader of the gang or not. Dutch should’ve learned a long time ago John was never a typical omega who was taught to never growl or rise his voice at alphas.

“Then stop insulting him,” Arthur ordered, watching their leader carefully before he decided it’s safe to lower his guard. Only then he returned to preparing his horse.

“I’m only saying what I see,” Dutch explained himself. “He rises his voice and he’s not mentally ready for all this.”

“I’ll decide when I’m ready, thank you very much,” John fumed. He knew he was stepping on the thin ice, if he provoke Dutch and the leader will growl again, Arthur won’t stand for it, it could even turn into a real fight if it’ll go too far and the instincts will get involved. 

Arthur rarely protected him in situations like that, he knew John could handle it, but sometimes instinct is stronger than faith and alpha driven only by instinct can go berserk pretty quickly.

“Shut up you two and just go,” Hosea hurried them. “Dutch, leave them alone, they’re not in the mood for arguing.”

When Dutch left them alone, they could finish the preparation in peace and move towards Shady Belle who was going to be their new home.

“I don’t understand why we can’t go to Saint Denis right now,” John complained when the two mates left the camp. “Lenny knows where this place is, he and Charles or Bill or Javier could go there and clean it instead of us while we could start looking for Jack in the city.”

“We’ll start once we move everyone else.”

“It’s a waste of time.”

“We don’t know who we'll be dealing with,” Arthur kept explaining. “We need to be together in case we get ourselfs in some nasty situation.”

“How can you be so calm?” John asked irritated. “Our son is held in Saint Denis and you won’t even go there.”

“Believe me, I’m not calm at all,” Arthur answered sharply and looked at John for a moment. “I want to go to Saint Denis as much as you but we can’t arrive there unorganized and without backup, otherwise we won’t find anything or Jack will suffer.”

“He’s suffering now,” he reminded him. They could be doing anything to him and they hadn’t even started looking.

Not bothered by John’s anger, Arthur continued. “Shady Belle is close to Saint Denis, either way we’re going in the city’s direction. We’ll set up the camp today and then we move.”

“It’s still a waste of time.”

Precious two or three hours that Jack’s life could depend on.

“Let’s not worry for now,” Arthur suggested and reached his hand to him. John took it without even thinking about it. “Now let’s hurry so we can go to Saint Denis sooner.”

John nodded. “Okay,” he agreed and hurried his horse.

Of course there was someone there. Not every Rider left after Arthur and Lenny’s visit so they had to get rid of them with the only method – bullet to the head.

After the house became empty, Arthur told John to wait for the other on the road. Thankfully the gang didn’t wait long after their departure and he meet them just outside of Shady Belle. Arthur cleaned the bodies in the meantime.

Dutch was pleased with the new place. John watched his happiness angrily, he couldn’t listen to it while he and Arthur were losing their minds with worry.

“Arthur, ride with me,” Dutch asked, not even mentioning John. Despite that he followed them, determined to join. “John, you’re staying.”

“I’m not staying anywhere.”

Dutch turned to John, clearly irritated with him.

“I’m tired of your childish behavior,” he snapped at John and got closer, ignoring Arthur’s warning growl.

“You mean the behavior of a concerned parent?” John asked. He didn’t move back and he held his head high but without baring his neck. He only bared it for Arthur.

“I mean omega’s behavior,” he clarified. John held the growl that almost slipped from him. “I really don’t want to keep an eye on you.”

“You won’t have to,” John assured him but he knew he won’t convince Dutch. “Just like you don’t have to keep an eye on Arthur.”

“Arthur knows how to behave, unlike you,” he pointed out cruelly. “He’s not panicking every second like you. You can’t fool your nature, John. That’s why it will be better if you stay.”

This time John didn’t stop himself. He started growling when suddenly a louder growl of Arthur drowned his own. John was sure his mate was sending a warning to Dutch again, that’s why he was surprised when the alpha got in front of him and growled right at him.

It surprised him so much he went silent and took a step back, showing his submission. Even a proud smile of Dutch didn’t get him out of the shock he went into.

“Stay,” Arthur ordered him. John wanted to protest but his mate growled again and at the same time moved his lips, forming them into words. John watched it confused before he understood what Arthur was trying to tell him. _Twenty minutes_.

He felt sick about letting Dutch think he won and showing his submissive side in front of him, but John had to play his role perfectly. He stepped closer to his alpha and bared his neck for him. Arthur scented it and nipped at the bonding mark. It was enough to make Dutch satisfied.

“I admire the progressive approach in relationship, Arthur, but sometimes omega needs to be held on a short leash,” Dutch was saying to Arthur when they’re leaving.

John growled again when he was sure that Dutch won’t hear it. He helped with getting the camp ready, exactly for twenty minutes, just like Arthur said. During this, Susan and other woman tried to cheer him up and support him in this hard time, saying things about how they know how he feels. They knew nothing. None of these woman lost a child. Thank god he didn’t have to sit with them any longer.

Nobody stopped him when he was leaving, Hosea even nodded with approval before returning to his work.

He reached Saint Denis late in the evening. He was there the first time and he already didn’t like it. There was too much smoke, too many people surrounded by civilized society that was making him sick.

John rode around the city. It was really big and it took him a while before he found some places where he could ask about Bronte. He stopped in some richer district, assuming that the men they were looking for wasn’t some peasant or a simple worker. He just slide off his horse when he was tugged backward.

Quickly, John turned around, draw his gun and pointed it at his attacker. At Dutch. He was holding him at gun point longer than necessary.

“I don’t know how Arthur can live with such disobedient omega,” Dutch remarked and once again he had this disapproving look in his eyes.

“Arthur doesn’t complain.” John put the revolver back in the holster. “I won’t sit in the camp when my son is somewhere here.”

Dutch wasn’t happy with his presence here and he surely considered sending him back home, but the heated argument in the middle of the city would only bring unwanted attention on them. And if he tried to dominate John, Arthur would never forgive him.

John would really love for Dutch to just respect him as a person and not be scared of his alpha’s reaction, but that how this worlds was made. It will never stop annoying him but he got used to it a little. He had twenty years for that, ever since people started seeing him as an omega that one day will belong to someone, and not as a normal child that happened to present as an omega and can become anyone he wants. 

“Don’t cause any trouble and don’t ruin what Arthur and I have been working one,” Dutch told him. “Be quiet like a good omega so you don’t insult Bronte. Italians are very conservatives.”

So are Americans, nothing new. He’ll be quiet if necessary but he won’t pretend to be a submissive and obedient omega in front of a stranger alpha when he never done that even for his own alpha. At least outside of bed.

John followed Dutch to the other side of the street. “So you know where Bronte is?”

“Right here,” the alpha informed him and pointed at the big and luxury looking manor. When they got closer, John could swear he sensed Jack here. He barely stopped himself from busting inside.

That would’ve been unnecessary since they’re expected or at least Dutch was. Guard let them inside and they met Bronte, just like that. He had his guards with him but they didn’t look intimidating or capable of protecting him. If John and Dutch wanted, they could kill Bronte and get Jack.

“You have interesting omega, Mr. Van der Linde,” Bronte commented. He had a thick, Italian accent but they had no problem with understanding him. “I never saw such wild eyes in an omega before.”

John glared at the man. What was this alpha playing at?

“He’s not mine,” Dutch corrected him and took a sip of some alcohol Bronte treated them with. John wasn’t going to touch anything in here. “But his son is in you possession.”

Before Bronte could answer to that, someone entered the manor. John relaxed when Arthur joined them.

“That must be the second father,” Bronte guessed. “The last few days must’ve been hard for you, gentleman.”

“That’s why we want our son back,” Arthur stated. “I don’t know why he was sold to you but he’s an innocent boy. You will have no use of him.”

“I don’t doubt it. I bought him believing he’s an orphan but when he started talking about his fathers, I understood there was a mistake,” Bronte explained politely. “And today I heard about two alphas looking for me and I realized you must’ve come here for the boy. You can have him back.”

“But?” John just knew there’ll be some favor to do.

“Not for free. I gave a lot of money for him, I can’t just return him to you.”

“He’s been stolen,” John growled. Dutch scolded him with his gaze but John ignored him. Bronte didn’t seem to mind his behavior, he must’ve been expecting it. “We don’t have to pay you for our child.”

“You don’t if you don’t want him back.”

Arthur went tense beside John, probably thinking about the same thing as him. Which guard to kill first to not get killed themselves and shoot Bronte before escaping with Jack.

Even though they wanted to, they didn’t attack. Dutch started negotiating and finally they agreed to do some dirty work for Bronte – getting rid of grave robbers.

“I saw the cemetery when I was riding here,” John informed Arthur when they left the manor, leaving Dutch with Bronte. “I know the way.”

Before they dealt with everything, including escaping the police, it was night already. They returned to the manor not knowing what they’ll see there, if Bronte done his part of the deal or if he’s going to give them another job to do. Maybe he’ll shoot them, maybe they’ll find Dutch’s body outside of the building. Or Jack’s. 

When they dismounted and got to the gate, they felt indescribable relief when they noticed their son sitting with Dutch outside.

They run inside, feeling the stress of the last two days finally leaving their bodies, replaced instead by joy. Jack jumped to his feet and rushed to them. John lifted him in his arms and hugged him tight, smelling his familiar scent to be sure it’s really him.

Arthur’s arms wrapped around both of them. The alpha started purring happily and John with him, which surely helped Jack relax. The boy didn’t even know who to snuggle to. He was eventually happy with being squeezed between them just like at nights.

They could finally breath again. Jack was safe and they weren’t going to let him out of their sight again.

“Wasn’t it worth to do this calmly, John?”

John was in too good of a mood to bother with Dutch who had nothing to do with him being calm and quiet. He was panicked after his son’s kidnapping but he wasn’t stupid. He knew what to do to get him back, he didn’t need alpha’s instruction to behave and not panic more.

They returned with Jack to the camp where the rest of the gang, despite late hour, threw a party for him. Everyone was happy with the boy’s return so Arthur and John made an exception and let him stay awake longer than usually. He was too excited to fall asleep anyway, he was telling everyone about what he saw when he was with Bronte’s and bragged about Italian words he learned.

Eventually the exhaustion got to him and his fathers needed to carry him upstairs to their room that Susan prepared for them.

“We have our own room?” he asked happily but sleepily. He was practically boneless in Arthur’s arms.

“We sure do,” John confirmed and closed the door behind them.

“It’s nice,” Jack mumbled drowsily. Arthur smiled softly seeing that and carefully placed their son on the bed where the boy fidget a little before finding a comfortable spot. “I missed you.”

“We missed you too.” Arthur bend down and kissed Jack’s head. “We missed you very much.”

John and Arthur took off their gun belts, boots and jackets before they joined Jack on the bed. There wasn’t too much space but they weren’t planning on complaining. It took them a while to lay down comfortably but when they did, they wanting nothing more but to stay there forever.

“Good night, Pa,” Jack yawned and happily let himself be cuddled from both sides, he was almost hidden between their bodies. Nothing could harm him as long as they were there. “Good night, Daddy.”

“Good night, Son.” John pulled the hair from Jack’s forehead and hugged both him and Arthur who did the same.

Ever since Jack was a very small, he was always falling asleep faster when he heard their purring. After two stressful days he was asleep without it, he didn’t even asked them to purr. They done that anyway and unlike the other night, it helped them relax.

They smiled at each other before they joined Jack in his sleep, wrapped protectively around him and each other.

Their family was complete again.


End file.
